


Loki's Space Bird-Man

by Harpyn8



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: Background Stony - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, Steve Rogers (mention) - Freeform, gotg2 event, loki being a boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 00:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10979040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harpyn8/pseuds/Harpyn8
Summary: Bird-Man has been avoiding Loki and his raven post, there will be consequences.





	Loki's Space Bird-Man

Loki was feeling... peculiarly strange. He realized this after his second drink, and the second dozen of insults he directed at the current occupants of the Club A dance floor.

Usually, after flinging just a few not-at-all-carefully-selected scathing words at the inferior dancers, he'd feel better. No matter what, prior to that, had ailed him. Usually, if he was in his best insulting mood, there would be at least one dancer storming off with tears in their eyes (Taskmaster more than not). Today, it all seemed off.

Staring into another cup of Club A's best, he thought about it. The answer was quite obvious. Bird-Man.

Bird-Man had declined his invite to the royal chambers on not less than _two_ occasions, in the past week! Not only that, Loki was certain Bird-Man was, for some inexplicable reason, avoiding him.

If Loki had been a normal person, he'd have done something dull, like asked Bird-Man what was going on. They were, after all, in a so-called relationship, and people in a relationship communicated, verbally if possible, not by putting a curse that would make explanations spill out of their mouths like water from a spring. But Loki was a god, and conversation would not do. He personally found sorcery a more appealing choice, but Bird-Man would never want anything to do with him again if he even tried.

He was having a third drink, and was filling up the third dozen of insults quota nicely when someone tapped him on the shoulder. It was Stark.

"Hey, Loki," he said. "What's up?"

"What's _up_?" Loki said, directing at him his best sneer.

Stark chuckled. "Yeah, whatever. I just wanted to let you know that Taskmaster is afraid to enter the club, he's been circling it for half an hour now."

"What have I to do with the Imposter-boy's cowardice?"

Stark sighed. "I can't believe I'm asking this... Is everything ok?"

"It was till you started pestering me, Armor-Guy," Loki drawled.

"I mean," Stark sighed again, "between you and Falcon?"

"That's none of your business," Loki hissed.

"So that's a no."

Loki said nothing. The conversation was over as far as he was concerned.

"You know he's been feeling really down about his space outfit? He thinks it's not his best look, he told Cap he feels like a dweeb."

Sam was embarrassed about his ugly space suit? Enough to avoid Loki because of it?

"It _is_ an ugly suit," Loki said. "And, disregarding your proclivity to gossip about things that don't concern you with your flag-fetishizing boyfriend, I don't see how Bird-Man's bad taste is my problem."

Stark shook his head. "You're his boyfriend, aren't you? Can't you say something nice?"

Was that all it took? Loki thought. I say something nice about his ugly clothes and he'll stop avoiding me?

To Stark he said plainly, "No."

"You're unbelievable," Stark said, turning to leave. "Maybe it's for the best, Falcon is way too good for you," he said as a parting shot.

Loki was too busy thinking up what to say to Sam to act wounded by Stark's remark. After all, Stark was right, his Bird-Man _was_ good, too good. That didn't mean Loki would let him go. At least not for something this trivial.

  
He found Sam in Club Galaxy, "moonwalking" slowly and sadly.

So the suit was ugly, Loki thought watching him, but Bird-Man looked cute in it nevertheless. Not that Loki'd ever tell him he considered him "cute". He'd rather have his nether regions get repeatedly struck by Mjolnir.

He approached the dance floor. Sam hadn't even noticed him enter. He just moonwalked, despondently, to some melancholy song. Loki felt a strange urge to put a blanket on him and make him a hot beverage. It was so uncharacteristic it made him sick.

"So you've been hiding in Club Galaxy," he said loudly.

Sam stopped moonwalking. He looked at Loki sadly through both helmets he was wearing.

"The ravens brought back both my invites. Unopened."

"I don't understand why you just don't use e-vites like normal folk," Sam mumbled.

"He speaks!" Loki said, thinking, _Good!_

Sam lifted his head. He looked expectantly at Loki.

"Well, since you didn't respond to my letters, or come find me, I, as they say, 'made like a tree and came to Odin'."

"Odin had a tree come to him?" Sam asked.

"No, as far as I know, he came to the tree himself and hung himself on it. Which is why the saying exists now."

When Sam kept looking at him with puzzlement, Loki sighed impatiently. "I have done the impossible."

"That makes no sense. But thanks, I guess. I know how much you hate Club Galaxy and everything florescent."

"I don't need your words of thanks, Bird-Man," Loki said, trying to contain his temper.

Sam opened his mouth as if to say something, but then just looked at the floor sadly.

Loki summoned all of his tact and then summoned all of his feelings - some that he couldn't even understand - connected to the time he had already spent as Sam's... boyfriend? His easy smiles, and the way he never asked anything of Loki, the way he'd sometimes bring him food, or small tokens, the way he liked to just spend time with Loki... He was not going to lose all of that on account of some ugly suit.

"I think you look beautiful," he said in measured words. He hoped his smile was showing as a smile and not as some wicked grimace, he was really going to have to work on that.

"Thanks..." Sam said. His smile was shy. "I know I don't, but thanks anyway."

"You..." Loki started reluctantly, "...would look good to me in anything Enchantress ever wore." He hoped Sam realized the gravity of that confession.

Sam's eyes widened. "Wow," he said simply. Then he smiled. A real Bird-Man smile.

"So?" Loki said, one eyebrow raised. "You'll be coming to my royal chambers today?"

Sam caught his hand. "Loki, you know you can call it your dorm room?"

"Never," Loki said, lightly squeezing Sam's hand.

  
Hand in hand they strolled in the direction of the Avengers Dorm.

"I may let you teach me your moon-walking dance," Loki said.

"You think your Royal Chambers can handle that?" Sam asked in that laughter-filled voice Loki so loved.

"If my chambers handled the Snake-Rider," Loki said, drawing Sam nearer, "I don't see why not."

Sam's blush was visible through both his helmets, Loki fully intended to make it even more prominent as the day progressed.


End file.
